Memories
by CataclysmicReality
Summary: On the road to the future there are many obstacles, but what we learn to treasure most on the way to the destination are the memories gained. Join 15 yr old MihoLala as she reflects on the past and adventures forward along the course of her choosing.
1. Recollection

_It's funny how we live our lives full of uncertainty and only with our minds on the future. Where we're going, what we'll become, regrets of pasts we've left or people and events we've let slip by. But now that I think of my own past, and the privilege granted to me that time—I remember it will always be one of my greatest of achievements. As for the magic of that particular time... Well..._

_I've come to realize that what was truly magical came to me after Pigu, Mogu, and the Mystery Man became nothing more than memories. _

_It was only at that time, that my true memories began._

Chapter 1: **Recollection**

_Though it was hard to lose my precious magic and the life I had established on the side as Fancy Lala, it was something that everyone had to come to terms with. I guess it was really difficult for my fans, as with the concert and all so welly received and my instantaneous jump to encroaching stardom it was all to be expected. That not only the people whom I had come so close with in that short time but everyone else in the broad spectrum... even now it brings me a tear. _

_Eventually though, when the searches and the tabloids speculations died down finally, I took it upon myself to honor my promise that I had made towards the beginning. And that was to tell my best friend Yuuki Akiru everything that made the connection between Lala and I. Everything..._

_Why? You may ask, but a promise was a promise and quite truthfully I found it unbearable to hold inside me. Besides... it was well worth the look on her face when she finally accepted the connections I drew. _

_Connections? You want to know what connection could there be to link us when Lala herself was still six years away? That's easy enough. There was plenty of evidence in knowledge only as well as personal time—that is, that once Lala left the scene I was able to do all the things I had done before. But aside of all that was the unmistakable evidence of my drawings. Sketches and drawings in existence long before Fancy Lala ever had her debut as Model for Lyrical Productions. _

_Before... Fancy Lala. The words sound so lonely, as though making her to be someone—rather, a goal that's unreachable and far away. But that's exactly the opposite of what is wanted, so it shouldn't be a problem. The problem instead was—what was it?—something that happened shortly thereafter... Ah, Yes! _

_The problem was what came everyday after..._

_Well... that's jumping ahead of myself just a little. The problem wasn't everyday on the surface as it was so much everyday in my mind... as it was mentioned that in several years I would be the real Fancy Lala. And then what? Several years and then Fancy Lala all over again, only also-ly known as Shinohara Miho! Now... that was the problem that emerged then. Faced with the knowledge of what I was and what I was to become... geh... not-so-nice-memories. Though it was what Akiru pointed out and I knew then that my momentary amends to the people of Lyrical Productions was just that... momentary. _

_Ah——what a nightmare!! Just when I thought I had severed all ties I came to the unbearably tantalizing sense of awareness that to do so was just inviting trouble down the line. How or when was the question of the time... but surely Miho would turn into Lala and there would be no hiding it other than the six years required to complete the process. And what then? Scandalous!—is just a word that could reflect a moment in the hectic world to come! _

_But luckily that's behind me now. These years of sacrifice and turmoil were well deserved and now it is time to emerge into the public spotlight once again as the one they once loved. _

_Of this I'm certain of... and there's no turning back!_

"Okay Miho, you can open your eyes."

Miho sighed at the soft tone of her stylist and opened her eyes to her own reflection of the girl she had become over these past six years. Her fifteen year old version of herself the splitting image of every aspect of her alter-ego with the only difference being her deep chocolate-rich brown hair that was styled in an elegant cascade down her back.

There was a slight knock at the door and her manager/co-singer partner, Kawaguchi Ririka, peeked her head in and flashed a smile in her direction.

"All set Miho-chan? It's time."

Miho smiled back and stood with slight assistance of Komiyama.

"It is time," she said proudly, "A time six years in the making, ne Komi-san!?" She moved in a way that let her hair sweep gracefully in a wide arc about her back. With one last flicker of a smile at her stylist she disappeared through the doorway, knowing full-well that there was a return smile that followed her out.

The pair walked down the hall and paused at the edge of the outer curtain wall of the stage, Lyrical Production's president, Haneishi Yumi, there to greet them.

"Ready, Miho-chan?" she asked kindly. A warm light reflected deep from the back of her eyes. In a way, she reflected a soft parental love despite the absence of relation.

Miho gave a slight nod, eyes brimming with confidence.

"Then there's nothing more to say. Go make history... in your own way."

"Hai!" Needing not to hear more, she ducked past the curtains and aimed for the secondary curtains just on the stage edge. From an unknown signal a voice began to blare an introduction to the waiting audience.

"-Now to the stage, 7th on the charts at an age of only fifteen years old, fast rising star———Shinohara Mihoooo!-"

Key to the punctuation, Miho burst from the curtains and onto center stage, plucking the microphone from the stand and holding it gently against her chest while the noise of the crowd began to die down. Enamored with unrestricted enthusiasm, Miho whipped out the mike and began her introduction that was sure to shatter the music adoring collective of young Japan.

"I am Shinohara Miho—" she held onto the microphone with the one hand and ran her fingers through her hair with the other hand, grabbing tightly to her own hair. "A.K.A.—" In one quick motion, she plucked the mass of brown hair from her head and as it started to trail across her face, locks of blue hair could be seen emerging on their own, until it was clear that her hair was indeed blue, just as the mass of fake brown impacted with the ground and her final words: "—Fancy Lala-desu!!"

With a gracefully deep bow and no need for a microphone she cried out a final phrase, "Please look after me!"


	2. Past Step First Memory

Chapter 2: **Past Step First Memory**

Miho walked along briskly as usual after school. Though it was a necessity during her dual-lifestyle as Shinohara Miho and Fancy Lala, lately it was nothing more than a habit. But for today—today she was happy!

After fretting about it for so long before the due date, she had practically poured the entirety of her heart into her 'What I want to be in the future' essay... and scored full marks! It was such a great feeling!

Since today was a great day, she wanted to do something to polish it off... but trying to decide what was the tricky part. Aaaahh—what to do, what to do.

There was her family... but would they share the excitement or simply downplay it as usual? Her sister certainly sounded like someone who might not find it nearly special enough, but then there was her mother and father... but even they—so who would it be?

"Miiiihooo!"

_AH!_ Miho thought suddenly. _Akiru it is!_

Surely, if it was her best friend then she may share in the excitement, since she usually did fairly well in her essay work as well. Not to mention that she already seemed in good spirits from the start of the day... so she would be the best? Definitely. That... that and Yoshida Taro was already off somewhere else, on a family trip or something... so he wasn't at school to begin with.

Perfect—it was turning into a perfect opportunity to—

Miho froze mentally.

Opportunity? Why did the word strike her so suddenly as something that bore such prospects of both excitement and danger all at once? Surely it wasn't in her mind—but it was in her mind—had been since a long time ago. That and she 'had' promised her best friend... but was it okay now? True that the rumors and tabloids had taken a rest and such... and Lala herself had been gone for enough time that people had already started to forget her existence. So was this time safe?

"Hi Miho!"

Miho thought about it. She did promise. But an explanation about the whole thing would be difficult. That—that and keeping it secret for so long—were her lips already sealed to the point that thought of unsealing was taboo?

"Um, Miho?"

Ahhh—it was no good. She put her hands to her head in a hope to push her thoughts in the right direction. After all... she could but what would happen then? Would she be accepted, rejected, worried about? Would there be positive emotions or consequences of jealousy? Akiru was the one who had always dreamt of getting a supporting if not a main role on TV, and if she discovered that her friend had beaten her and in a way that wasn't even a natural or logical way, would she be angry?

"Miho!"

Oh—What to do, what to do, what to do, what to—

"MIHO!!!"

"Yikes! —ara?" Miho started and switched over as she suddenly realigned with the present moment of reality. "A-Akiru, were you calling all this time? I'm sorry."

"Geez Miho..." Akiru said worriedly. "I thought you were having a good day and such but you were simply drifting off into your own little world again."

"Actually!" Miho started with such enthusiasm that Akiru began to shy away. "Er—actually..." Miho restarted with a much more subdued tone. "It's not so much of my own world but this one. And it's a complicated one."

Akiru eyed her scattered-brain friend cautiously before speaking again. "How so?"

"Hmm... do you have some time right now?"

"Um, sure. Actually there's no one at my house today so I have more time than usual."

Miho smiled. "Great! Then let's go to your house then!"

"Ok..." she said uncertainly. "Did you have anything you wanted to share?"

"Heheh... so you saw that far ahead..." Miho stated embarrassed by her friend's keen instinct. "I'll tell you—but not here."

"Sure."

* * *

After abandoning her street shoes at the door and following Akiru into the greater part of her residence, gathering the essential make-up of an after school snack, returning to the living room and watching her friend descend upon a seat as though she had just returned from a hiking trip, Miho finally found that the time was upon her—this was it! The time to tell everything—or at least the overview of everything... leaving out a good deal of the details—was now or never again. It was a thought that prevented her from taking a seat and left her remaining standing in the middle of the room. 

"What's wrong Miho?" Her best friend asked offhand. "You can sit if you want, its not like you need the permission in the first place..." she trailed off as she flipped through the pages of an opened magazine.

Miho swallowed nervously despite herself. Even though she knew the house was empty now, it was almost too open to allow her comfort. Though much more confined and out of the way, she much preferred the closed confines of Akiru's room. Though to suddenly ask to go there was simply too strange and abnormal when common thought was to take advantage of a free household when having it.

"Hey Miho..." Akiru started resigned to her friend's strange behavior. "You can sit down and wander into your mind just as well... though I—"

"Sorry!" Miho cried out so loudly that it nearly caused Akiru to fall off the couch from surprise. Accompanied with the apology was a sudden and low bow.

"Eh-uh-ah... huh?" Akiru stumbled as she tried to understand Miho's sudden behavior.

"I'd like to apologize to you," Miho lifted her body from the bow and addressed Akiru once more. "...For going ahead of you I guess."

"Ahead of me? In what way...? Apologize?"

Miho smiled and crossed the floor to the nearest window, resting her hand upon the glass and closed her eyes to the light that flooded her face.

"Akiru, do you believe in magic?"

"Magic?" Akiru asked even more confused with the sudden change of topic.

"Not fake magic either. Not cards, tricks, or illusion, but real magic?"

Akiru was blank for a moment as she honestly tried to figure out what her friend was going on about. Though she had agreed to talk about anything with her, she seemed really, really strange lately. But if all she wanted was an honest reply, then she could at least give that.

"I guess I could. Anything is possible really..."

Miho opened her eyes slowly as she turned from the light of the window to face her friend again. Though it wasn't clearly discernable, it looked as though there were tears that threatened her eyes despite her smile.

"I'm glad." Miho said simply as she searched for the right words. "Otherwise what I have to say would be that much harder. The fact that I know what others have been searching for these past weeks. The truth of Fancy Lala."

Akiru looked at her friend in a perplexed manner. "Truth?"

"The truth that I..." Miho put a hand to her chest. "The truth is that I am Fancy Lala!"

"What?"


	3. Past Step Second Memory

Chapter 3: **Past Step Second Memory**

"The truth is that I am Fancy Lala!"

"What?"

Akiru sat up and gave her full attention to her friend who trembled with some uncertain emotion under her gaze.

"I'm Lala," Miho stated again, though with less declaration as she dropped her eyes to the floor for a sense of support. Now that the truth was there, she had to support it, though to do so she first needed to explain herself as best as she could. "That is... I will be, in six years I—eh?"

Miho broke off as Akiru's feet entered her dropped field of vision and her friend's hand was placed against her forehead. She looked up to see a contemplative look on Akiru's face as she tried to compare Miho's temperature with her own.

"That's weird..." Akiru said more to herself. "You don't seem to be any warmer than usual... then maybe something you ate...? Hmmm,,,"

"Eh?" Miho started confused. "You think I'm sick?"

"Or something like that." Akiru stated simply. "I've known you for a long time and know you better than most... so your tendency to slip into your own world is there, so I thought maybe due to fever you were playing out your own imaginative thoughts into the waking world."

"Then... you don't believe me? Even despite everything?"

"Everything?" asked Akiru as she returned to her spot at the couch.

"That I was always running off to somewhere after school, or on trips, or always busy..." Miho started, counting off each point on her fingers. "That I was always disappearing and never around... or even at the Fancy Lala concert when everyone else was there in the audience, even my whole family... why I wasn't!"

Akiru put her hand to her chin as she settled into thought. "That is true... while everyone else was there... where were you?"

"On stage singing, of course!"

"But right there... I have problems with." Akiru stated simply. "Miho is nervous speaking in front of a small group of people, let alone singing to them. And to do so to a whole crowd of strangers... I just don't know."

"It's true I couldn't at first, but it wasn't like it was the me before now, it was more like a me with a mask and that in hiding behind it, it was my shield against nervousness. Not to mention that it was a slow process to get used to things, from modeling, to commercials, to public appearances, to everything else. It was just something I got used to!"

"That's certainly a convenient thing to have... anyways, if it is true, tell me how you did it!" Akiru declared animatedly, almost as though approaching the entire scenario like one of those mystery shows she liked. Regardless of whether the belief was there or not. "You did say something about magic, right?"

"Yes!" Miho answered enthusiastically. "Actually, I was given a pair of dinosaurs by a hat-wearing stranger I named 'Mystery Man' and those dinosaurs, named Pigu and Mogu, were actually like fairies from a different world called 'The World of Memory Time' and in exchange for letting them stay with me until they were able to return to their world they gave me a magic sketchbook and pen that could bring drawings to life for a short period of time and let me become the older version of myself whenever I recited a magic spell. There were also other things the magic could do along the lines of alternate views and perspectives, but those times weren't necessarily brought on willingly by me... and—"

Miho trailed off upon seeing dumbfounded Akiru raise her hand.

"Um, question Akiru?" Miho asked uncertainly.

"Yeah... dinosaurs?"

"Oh? Don't you remember?" Miho asked. "Those two 'stuffed' animals that I had with me, that were about," she motioned basic dimensions with her hands, "so big and both white, one pink, one blue?"

"Those were... like fairies?" Akiru asked for confirmation to make sure she was following the story right. "And actually alive and such? And they gave you the magic?"

"That's about right. If you look in some pictures, when I was Lala I carried them around from time to time, though most of the time they were with me as star earrings."

"I don't know, it sounds so unbelievable..." Akiru said, her thoughts wavering towards disbelief. "Right now I'm not too convinced. If it's true, you'd know all the things that only Lala herself knew. Just what to ask about is the question..."

"Ask me anything... anything at all." Miho said with determination. "I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Okay."

* * *

_And so it began. Over the next thirty minutes Akiru asked me everything from beginning to end. All of which was easy enough, from the drawing of clothing and the preassembled identity I had fashioned many years before the preview of my teenage self whom I most appropriately had given the title of my beloved designed character Fancy Lala, to first recording and public performance, both of which were heavily influenced by Yoshida Taro, given his nerve dispelling song to his being the first buyer of my CD, the revelation of which would surely result in a heavy dose of teasing years down the line. _

_Other aspects of evidence came from knowledge gathered along the way, and through experiences an ordinary 9 year-old just couldn't collect. Also the facts that both my acquired cell phone and bank account were both for Lala's business and benefit. Also, given that outside of the work place and in places I wasn't, Lala didn't exist. Such facts that backed it even better were the ones that she could only work on Sundays, which was the only time I could have off. With many other numerous and supporting arguments down the line. _

_I hate to look back like this now, but I had won my victory over the telling of the truth, and reveled in it silently as Akiru looked on with acceptance, though still partially in doubt. _

_I think...

* * *

_

Akiru settled back against the couch cushions with a dazed look. While across from her, Miho also sunk down in a chair a certain distance away. For a moment, both simply sat. After all the talking, it was Akiru who broke the silence first.

"Wow Miho... I don't know what else to say or think other than that what you've told me is real after all."

"I'd hope so..." added Miho weakly. "I don't think I could keep up with such a detailed lie without breaking first."

"Hmmm..." Akiru thought thoughtfully. Miho is Fancy Lala... at least you will be, right?"

"Uh-huh." Miho supported weakly.

"Eh... just one thing I don't understand in that case. What's with your hair then? I don't know too many people whose hair color switches so dramatically like that in just a few years."

"Really? I guess I didn't think too much about that... after all, the Lala I always sketched had blue hair too. Though since the magic only affected time, I don't know why it would affect color of hair as well."

"Then at some point your hair will change color?" Akiru asked aloud, though it was only her current thought. "That's slightly troublesome... I mean, aren't your voices the same? If you get the hair as well, and too early, even with Lala a memory, someone will notice, and then what?"

"Then what?" Miho asked sleepily. "Then it'll be like Lala has returned—ah!"

"Which may mean trouble down the line, eh?"

Not having thought that far ahead, Miho buried her head in her hands. "If that happens... what will I do?"

"There's only one thing you can do..." Akiru said thoughtfully as her voice dropped in volume. "Miho... I'm happy that you apologized to me for moving ahead, but I can't accept such a thing now." She looked up at Miho and smiled. "After all, you only managed to move ahead at a time six years ahead. If by the time we're fifteen, and I'm past where you were here with Fancy Lala, then I'll be the one ahead."

"Akiru..."

"Miho." Akiru said decisively, her passion for acting rising in her chest. "If you want to apologize for something you haven't done, then you better go make sure that you make that something you want me to forgive. Don't let your time as Lala in the spotlight fade as the magic did..."

With that statement she reached out and clasped Miho's hands tightly within her own.

"Akiru? What—?"

"Miho, though I don't know what you wrote in your class essay for the future, I think I can guess! If it's what I think it is, then realize that that future starts right here in this living room!" She rose to her feet and pulled Miho to a standing position as well, though Miho carried a much more uncertain look as though she wasn't really sure of what was going on.

"Together Miho, we will walk that path, here and now on equal ground. Though I know you think you've severed ties with Lyrical Productions, I think you'd be better off to reattach them."

Miho started to recoil and then stopped herself as her friend's words rang inside her. "You can't mean...!"

"I do."

* * *

_I'm not sure if I remembered exactly how I felt as of that moment of declaration, but looking back now, I think it was a thought thinking that the road I had anticipated waiting for me in the course of six years, was one that I could swear I saw moving beneath my standing feet. _


	4. Past Step Third Memory

Chapter 4: **Past Step Third Memory**

_Spurred forward by my revelation that her best friend was once and destined to become Fancy Lala, I could swear that there was a new flame of fiery passion burning deep within Akiru. After that living room declaration in the empty Yuuki household, it was as though a pistol had sounded, and she was set to win the competition that had ensued. However, uncertain where to gain footing first, Akiru seemed to decide that what was first needed wasn't her place, but my own, and that we'd work from there. _

_How exactly that was a reasonable plan I hadn't the faintest knowledge of, but as it was something dictated by Akiru, it had to be of vital importance. So the very next possible moment, I once again found myself at the very doors I thought I had left behind me. _

******

"Akiru!"

"Akiru!!" Miho protested loudly as her friend pushed her closer to the building containing Lyrical Production. Though it was a building she had frequented innumerous times in the past, it was difficult to casually approach it as she was now, especially after having severed her ties as best she could. Coming back now made all the trauma of before seem as a lie. That she could actually carry through with this plan was another matter entirely!

"Akiru, I can't! It's too soon for this!"

"Too soon, Miho? But too much time has already gone by already to waste more."

"But!"

"It's too late for doubts! You've already gotten me into this as well, so I won't be satisfied with backing out." Akiru said firmly as she gave her friend one last push towards the door.

"But even if you say that, it was only to tell you about it, not to drag you into it!"

"And what's the difference in that? Anyhow, good luck Miho!"

Akiru flashed Miho the "Victory" V with her fingers, and then walked away as though there was nothing of interest there. Seemingly on her own, Miho gave a small sigh as she surveyed the surroundings. From the brief glance from before it appeared as though the car they used to travel about was out. If it wasn't here it would mean there would be less people she knew and had a chance to encounter. This was supposed to be an in and out mission after all… resolving herself to an eventual continued state she took a few short breaths before she gathered the courage to step inside.

Once in the building it was like she had never left. It was pretty natural to be here after all the time she had spent here, though her perspective was a tad lower than before. But that was hardly the issue right now! She waited for the descending elevator with a hint of anxiety… if she were to meet someone before the office she just might lose her nerve.

Miho glanced nervously at the exit doors as she thought about Akiru and their immediate discussion before. She had wanted her friend to come to support, but Akiru said that it would be easier for just one person alone. It was all the more so because of Miho's level of familiarity with the very people she was hoping to meet.

While that much was so, she had to wonder if it was really alright. The thought of the very tie to both parts of her was now clenched tightly in her hands in the confines of the document envelope. It was the proof of Lala that everybody was looking to find. It was a bit overwhelming that so many people could look and still not see her though she was in plain sight. It was this fact more than anything that she was hopeful to remedy, but even the belief based on similarities was a large stretch already.

With the arrival of the elevator cutting through her thoughts, Miho took a moment of hesitation to re-think the situation. Yet when the doors opened and the elevator compartment was empty, she had little choice but to go inside. And once inside, she pressed the button for her targeted floor and the door closed with her eyes. She didn't want to look if she didn't have to.

It was hardly a minute later that she found herself in front of doors that she had walked to practically on autopilot. Memories from her last time here were still lingering in her mind and making her hesitate. Last time she opened it she was greeted immediately by both people she loved and respected very much, Aikawa Hiroya and Haneishi Yumi. If confronted again…

If confronted again…

She took a moment to shake her head violently to rid excess thoughts. Shaking too much in the entirety of her body wouldn't help anything! It shouldn't be that bad, but to stand here was to suffer more than to just go in, and so with a firm stance, she reached out and opened the door slowly. To barrel in was just not within her nerve, but a peek wouldn't hurt. And as her eyes took in everything she had once cast aside, she was rewarded with a tinge of disappointment and relief – everyone was gone for the day, no, that wasn't right either.

In the back, at one of the desks in the corner she could she a large barrier of magazines, reference books, schedule charts, and song drafts in danger of cascading off the front. Just behind the book pile was a tuff of brown hair that seemed to bob and weave along the wall of resources before ducking out of the way for a moment before resurfacing. Though confusing to most people, Miho recognized its identity in an instant.

"Ririka-san." She said happily at a whisper. A small smile found her lips as she imagined the exchange when Haneishi-san placed her there to various duties while the rest ventured elsewhere for business.

Miho was just about to break the silence when it occurred to her that there was already noise that was hidden by the noise of her beating heart.

"Ah, Linda-san… no. No, that fool Yoshio is actually on his way now. Yeah, they were just out for lunch but they should be there soon." It was evident from the way the conversation flowed that it was one taking place over the phone. Miho wasn't sure if she had any recollection of meeting the other Model for Lyrical Production as their schedules were so different.

"Me?" Ririka continued the conversation as it flowed into a less-than-business related topic. "Ah, yeah, I think I've finally started dating the right one this week. If you asked me about the three last week then I wouldn't have known what to say, but this one might offer me a ring anytime—oh? Ah yes, I guess I'll be going as well. Make sure you chastise that idiot Yoshio for me too, yup, bye."

It was amazing, such a confident smirk and everything… it was like nothing changed in her absence. Not being able to handle the humor and her nerves, Miho couldn't suppress her reaction and laughed out loud louder than she would have liked. It was an act that had in turn summoned Ririka's attention as she popped her head over the pile to see who had announced themselves in the abstract manner. Her face was confused to see the girl before her laughing in a familiar tone.

"Eh, you are…" Ririka began confused as Miho quickly regained some of her composure and issued a quick bow.

"I'm sorry," Miho began in her normal speaking tones which barely sounded anything Lala-ish but similar all the same. "It's just that you're still the same, Ririka-san!"

"Hn?" Ririka questioned as a sense of remembrance crept over her. "Ah… from that time?" she asked before continuing. "You are that sad girl who was in front of the elevator that time-!"

"Ah-Yes!" Miho said quickly as she switched to a formal sense. "I am Shinohara Miho." She said quickly, though she wasn't sure how to turn the conversation to a favorable direction. "I, that is, Ririka-san…"

"Eh?" Ririka said as she stood up from her desk. "Shinohara… Miho?" She seemed to recall that name several times in the past when she was—where was she? Ah! "You are the one Lala—! The one Lala mentioned those times!" She declared in an excited voice. "Why are you—?"

"I—that is—Lala, I'm here on Lala's, no, my behalf!" Miho finally choked out as her voice carried familiar tones so similar to Ririka that she paused as the words washed over her.

"Your behalf... Lala's behalf?" She seemed shaken, "You know Lala?!" Ririka seemed to recover at the sound of the name as the first sliver of evidence on her friend came forward on hauntingly familiar tones. "Where is she!? What has she been doing—can I see her!?"

The question bombarded Miho took a hesitant step in retreat before she pushed the envelope she bore in her hands forward like a shield and temporarily halted them both as she struggled for something to say that would not only calm the frantic person before her, but steel her resolve enough to deliver what she came to deliver. Unable to assemble thought she shouted the first words that she could think of as a show of her frantic desperation and rampaging painful emotions that were instigated by the young woman before here.

"Lala! Lala wanted you to know… she wanted you to have this!" Tears were streaming down her face as she pressed the envelope into Ririka's trembling hands and quickly stepped back and put distance between them. "I want you to have it…" Miho said softly as she bolted out the room and fled down the hallway, leaving her former manager shaken with word and evidence of a person she had all but thought lost to her.

Miho was well on her way towards the outside when Ririka finally retrieved enough of her nerves to return to her seat and set the envelope before her.

With an unsteady hand she opened it and reached her hand into its confines. When her hand finally returned with the container's contents, there were several pieces of paper and a cassette with a note.

It would be two more hours before Ririka had the composure to insert the tape into the tape deck and press 'play'.

******

AN: For clarity purposes: Because Akiru and Miho are so close as friends I have dropped the -chan aspect because they tend to say each other's names so frequently, but I will try to continuing attaching to all other deserving cast characters. It carries too much weight in the story flow to drop them entirely.


End file.
